


Hope & Perseverance

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Bangtan Pack [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, LOTS of violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Post Mpreg, Pregnant Park Jimin, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shock, So much angst, Threats of Violence, alpha lee hyun, but for now i wanna keep it a secret, i'll add in his tag later once he's presented, if i forgot anything please let me know so that i can add it, this one is really dark yall, unpresented beomgyu, unpresented jungkook, unpresented kai, unpresented soobin, unpresented taehyun, unpresented yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: The Bangtan Pack is separated.Jimin and Seokjin have been kidnapped by their old pack, left to believe that the rest of their pack may be dead. Seokjin is in shock from being separated from his pup and Jimin has found out that he's pregnant with Yoongi's pup.Namjoon and Hoseok are severely injured, left to plan a search and rescue mission while also taking care of Namjoon and Seokjin's pup, Soyoung.Taehyung and Jungkook have run off out of fear that their pack is dead, scared and alone. The fear only increases in them when Taehyung finally presents, leaving Jungkook to have to protect him as a mere pup.Yoongi is barely holding on, one wrong move away from dying. His life is in the hands of an unknown pack that stumbled upon his dying body in the woods.Will they be able to find each other again?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you glad I didn't make you wait too long for this? This sequel is extremely dark, and yes there will be a rape scene in it. I will put another warning in the author's notes in the chapter it happens in, and I will mark it in the actual chapter so you can skip over it if you can't handle it.
> 
> Even with the angst, I hope you enjoy!

Jimin wanted to cringe at the sound of liquid hitting the ground, but couldn’t as he retched again, more vomit joining the growing puddle on the floor. He spat out what was still lingering in his mouth, staying in his current position on his hands and knees for a few minutes to make sure he was done getting sick before finally sitting back against the wall. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth as he glanced over at Seokjin, who was lying on his side on the cold ground, curled in on himself as his whole body shook.

The older omega had been in that exact position since his warning to Jimin, not having said another word as the shock from being away from his pup finally consumed him. Jimin looked at him in sadness, subconsciously rubbing his still flat stomach. He couldn’t even imagine what Seokjin was currently going through and hoped he never would.

The door to the dungeon opened, the healer beta stepping in with a tray of food. She first set a plate of food next to Seokjin, who didn’t even so much as give her a glance in acknowledgement, before walking over to Jimin and trying to hand him a cup with steam coming out of it. “This should help with the nausea.” She informed him, but Jimin didn’t bother to take it. The healer sighed before holding it out to him again. “You’ll need it to keep yourself strong for your pup.”

Jimin’s defiant nature wanted to refuse, but he knew it was important to stay strong for his pup. He wordlessly took the warm beverage, inhaling the scent of ginger before taking a sip. After a few sips he felt his stomach settle, and a part of him hated that because it meant he would have to actually rely on the enemy to get this tea.

“You’ll need three servings of that a day, I’ll bring you one with each meal.” The healer informed him, setting his plate of food on the ground next to him. She looked over at Seokjin and sighed deeply. “I’ll bring some valerian for him so he can calm down. Try to get him to eat something, he needs to keep his strength up to for his exposé.”

Jimin’s eyes widened and he nearly spat out his tea. “Exposé?” An exposé was a more old-fashioned tradition, but still happened on occasion in the pack. Whenever there was a highly sought out omega, the parents, or he guessed in this case the pack heir, would arrange an exposé for eligible and interested alphas to observe and determine if the omega was suitable for them. Then the omega would go to the alpha who either had the highest status or offered the most to the parents, or again in this case the pack heir. “No, you can’t do that!” Jimin continued to yell after the beta, but was ignored as she exited the dungeon, locking the door behind her. He looked back over at his friend and packmate. “Don’t worry, Seokjin, I won’t let them do that to you.”

~*~

The early morning air was filled with a pup’s cries. The agitated pup was lying on her back on the forest floor as a frantic alpha attempted to start a fire next to her. “Come on~” He muttered under his breath, sighing in relief when a spark finally caught. He quickly stoked the fire to build up to a decent size, placing one of the two bowls of water he had gathered from the nearby river on top. As the water heated up, he crushed up the hemp seeds he’d collected, letting the powder fall into the hot water before stirring it with a stick to make sure it was mixed up.

The pup’s sobs increased in volume, her face turning bright red from the force of her screams. The alpha scrambled to remove the bowl from the fire, mixing a bit of cool water into it so it wouldn’t be too hot. “It’s okay, Soyoung~” The alpha cooed to his pup, picking her up and holding her close to her chest. “Don’t cry, Appa’s here~” Namjoon placed the edge of the bowl to her lips, pouring a small amount of the hemp milk into her mouth, waiting until she swallowed it before giving her some more. Her cries decreased as she fed, disappearing completely once her tummy was full. Satisfied, she fell asleep in her father’s arms as he set the near empty bowl down.

Namjoon held her closer, making sure not to let any of the blood still dripping from the open wound on his shoulder get on her. “It’s gonna be okay~” He whispered as a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks. “We’ll get him back.” He promised his daughter.

He looked up as he heard rustling in the bushes, Hoseok soon appearing from the direction of the river. “I was able to follow their scent for about half a mile before it disappeared. They must have stayed in the river to mask their scent.” He gently sat on the ground next to Namjoon, wincing from his own injuries. “The one time they actually remembered what we taught them.”

When Hoseok had run off after the five alphas from the other pack, he’d managed to catch them before they made it to Taehyung and Jungkook’s hiding spot. He hadn’t hesitated in attacking the smaller alpha at the back of the group. That provoked the rest of the group and three more of the alphas joined in on the fight, the remaining one running off, thankfully in a different direction than where the pups were hiding. Hoseok had managed to kill the smaller alpha but was then thrown against a tree by one of the other alphas, hitting his head hard enough to pass out. When he came to, he immediately ran to Taehyung and Jungkook’s hiding spot, instead meeting a distraught Namjoon holding a crying Soyoung. “They’re gone~” The pack alpha had informed them. “But their scent is clean, so I don’t think the other pack got to them. I think they got scared when none of us came to get them and ran off.”

“I’ll go look for them, you go take care of your pup.” Hoseok had offered, shifting back into his wolf before running in the direction the pups’ scents were taking him.

“Rest and take care of your injuries.” Namjoon informed Hoseok, laying Soyoung back on the makeshift pallet he had created for her on the ground. “Once we’ve built our strength back up, we’ll go look for them, then we can go get our omegas back.”

“What about Yoongi?” Hoseok asked, earning silence in response.

A couple of minutes went by before Namjoon answered Hoseok’s question. “If he hasn’t come back yet, then he’s most likely dead.”

~*~

“Kookie, wait!” Taehyung called as the younger of the pups splashed through the river in front of him. “I’m tired!”

“We can’t stop, Tae!” Jungkook called back. “We can’t get caught by that pack.”

“I’m pretty sure we lost them hours ago!” Taehyung whine, his steps slowing. “Plus, I don’t feel so good!”

Jungkook finally stopped, going back to his best friend. “What’s wrong?”

Taehyung shook his head. “I don’t know, I just feel funny. And I’m really hot. And my stomach hurts a bi-“ Taehyung groaned in pain, clutching at his stomach.

“Oh no~” Jungkook’s eyes widened. “What if you’re presenting?” He asked worriedly.

Taehyung’s eyes widened in fear too. “I can’t present now! This is like the worst timing!” He groaned as another cramp hit his stomach.

Jungkook took Taehyung’s hand and pulled him out of the river, running through the trees until he found a spot that would be good for a shelter. Once he found the area, he helped Taehyung lay on the ground, feeling his heart break every time the older groaned in pain. He thought back to when it had just been him, Taehyung, and Hoseok, trying to remember how Hoseok would build their shelters. He gathered as much wood and sticks as he could find and used them as the basis for his shelter. He then gathered leaves to cover the gaps and to create a makeshift bed for Taehyung. Once the shelter was complete, he went back to Taehyung, who was at the peak of his presentation, and Jungkook was caught off guard by the strong spicy scent of cinnamon in the air.

He gathered Taehyung in his arms, feeling something sticky and wet on his arm. When he looked down, he saw that it was slick beginning to drip out of Taehyung’s hole. _So he’s an omega_, Jungkook thought to himself as he carried the freshly presented omega to the shelter. Taehyung whimpered as Jungkook laid him down on the bed of leaves. “It’ll be okay~” Jungkook whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before crawling back out of the shelter.

He proceeded to shift into his wolf, settling down just outside the entrance to act as guard, just in case any random wolves passing by caught a whiff of the omega in heat.

~*~

Yoongi’s eyes shot open, the wolf immediately thrashing around as he felt something holding him down. “Shh~” An unknown voice called out. Yoongi looked around until his eyes landed on an unknown alpha. “Someone did a number on your throat there.” The male spread some kind of paste across his neck, Yoongi whimpering in pain as it stung his open wound. “Whoever did this definitely wanted you dead but didn’t bother to make sure the job was actually done.”

The male then stepped away, and Yoongi saw a group of five pups huddled a few feet away, looking at him in curiosity. Yoongi moved to shift so that he could ask the group what the hell was going on, only to feel the alpha holding him down again. “Don’t shift~” He warned Yoongi. “If you try to shift now, you’ll definitely die.”

Yoongi stilled at that, not wanting to die until he knew for sure that Jimin was safe again. The alpha came back with a bowl of some kind of liquid, holding it out for Yoongi to drink. The wolf immediately began lapping it up with his tongue. “This will help you fall asleep so you can heal faster.” Yoongi finished the drink in record time and, sure enough, his eyes closed, and he succumbed to sleep just a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are all alive, so no more worries on that! What do you think will happen next?


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's not in this chapter, sorry in advance :(
> 
> The scenes take place in chronological order, sometimes within the same day, other times with a few days, or even weeks, in between. So some chapters will have all of the members, some will have multiple scenes from one group.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Jungkook perked his head up as he heard a rustling sound. He tried to ignore the pained groans coming from behind him as he focused on listening for the sound again. He heard rustling again, this time accompanied by twigs snapping, so he climbed onto his feet, taking on a protective stance as he glared in the direction the sounds were coming from.

Eventually, a large alpha wolf appeared, growling at Jungkook in an attempt to make the pup submit. Every fiber in Jungkook’s being was telling him to lower his head, step out of the way and let the alpha by, but he forced his instincts down and bared his teeth threateningly. The alpha then shifted to human form, thinking that if he couldn’t sway the pup with his growls, he could at least talk some sense into him.

“You know it’s wrong to keep an alpha away from a bitch in heat.” Jungkook growled at the alpha’s words, not appreciating the way he was talking about Taehyung. “It’s a natural process, and it’s my right to take that omega if I want. Now step aside~” The alpha moved to walk past Jungkook, but jumped back when the pup snapped at him, nearly taking his hand off. “Pups these days know nothing about respect.” The alpha muttered, staring Jungkook down, but he wasn’t budging. “You asked for it~” The alpha shifted back into wolf form, lunging towards Jungkook who met him halfway.

~*~

Hoseok tied the last knot in the makeshift basket he had offered to make so it would be easier to carry Soyoung around as they traveled. After nearly a week of resting, the two alphas had decided they were healed enough that they could move without straining themselves too much. “You ready?” He asked Namjoon, who was gazing softly down at the sleeping pup in his arms.

Namjoon looked up at Hoseok and nodded, looking down at Soyoung one more time. “Yeah, let’s go get our pack back.” Namjoon carefully settled Soyoung into her basket, making sure she was swaddled comfortably in the small fur blanket.

“We’re heading down the river?” Hoseok asked Namjoon one more time just to be sure.

“Yeah, keep going in the direction the pups were going in and see if we can pick up their scent further down. Then we’ll circle back north towards where the other pack came from.” Namjoon confirmed before shifting, Hoseok following suit. Namjoon gently picked up the basket in his mouth before heading towards the river, moving quickly enough that they could cover an adequate amount of distance, but slowly enough to not jostle the snoozing pup.

~*~

Jimin was in the middle of his new game counting the number of cracks in the stone walls when the door burst open, Hyunjin heading straight for Seokjin, who was still in the same position he had been in for over a week. “Get up~” Hyunjin demanded, earning no response from the omega. “I said _get up_!” Seokjin twitched a bit at Hyunjin’s use of an alpha voice, but otherwise gave no acknowledgement. Hyunjin responded by harshly kicking Seokjin in the stomach.

“Leave him alone!” Jimin screamed when the alpha gripped onto the omega’s hair to force him into a sitting position. “You’re hurting him!”

Hyunjin finally let go of Seokjin, the omega slumping back towards the floor, not even having to strength to sit up. “Fucking useless~” Hyunjin grumbled, turning towards the guards who were standing just outside the door. “He’s not moving. Go announce that the inspections will take place here in the cell.”

“You can’t be serious about this exposé!” Jimin exclaimed. “He already has a mate!”

Hyunjin gripped Seokjin by the hair again, tilting his head to expose the side of his neck. “He doesn’t look claimed to me.” Hyunjin threw Seokjin back down, and Jimin couldn’t help but look at the other omega’s lifeless eyes, silently begging for him to show any signs of emotion or thoughts. Anything. “But he will be soon considering the number of alphas waiting to get a look at him. The first time he’s been seen in years after previously being thought to be dead? His exposé will be the event of the century.”

Jimin glared at Hyunjin. “Fuck you~”

Hyunjin chuckled, walking over to Jimin, who pressed himself further against the wall in an attempt to get away from the alpha, and crouched down in front of him. “Aww, don’t worry, you’ll have the pleasure of doing that soon enough.” Jimin spit at the alpha’s face, and Hyunjin’s hand shot up to grip his face, fingers and thumb digging painfully into the omega’s cheeks. “Looks like someone still hasn’t learned his lesson.” Jimin continued to glare at Hyunjin as the alpha leaned in closer. “You’re lucky you’re with pup, otherwise you’d be getting a pretty severe punishment right now.” Hyunjin pushed Jimin’s head back, a burst of pain shooting through the omega’s skull from the impact of hitting the wall behind him. “Be expecting quite a few alpha visitors soon. They’re all dying to see Seokjin.”

~*~

Taehyung opened his eyes and realized that for the first time in a week, he was shivering as opposed to burning. He slowly sat up, wincing at the ache in his bones, and sniffed around. The smell of rain filled his nostrils, and he became slightly worried when he couldn’t catch even a hint of Jungkook’s pup scent. “Kookie?” Taehyung called out, moving to exit the shelter that he vaguely remembered Jungkook hastily putting together.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jungkook sitting just a few feet away from the shelter but concern quickly overtook him again when he looked at the pup shivering in the rainfall. “You know, you could have come inside with me. At least you would have been warmer.” Jungkook didn’t even look over his shoulder at Taehyung, let alone respond to the now omega. “Jungkook?” Taehyung asked in worry, stepping forward on shaky legs to see what was wrong with the pup.

He stopped short when he saw the body of a wolf on the ground in front of Jungkook, its throat ripped out with a puddle of not so fresh blood pooling underneath it. His eyes moved from the body to Jungkook, and he finally noticed the blood gradually being washed away from Jungkook’s face and chest, along with a few healing bite marks and gashes. His gaze went back to Jungkook’s face when the pup start talking. “He-he w-wanted you. He-he w-was going-he was going to-to t-take adva-advantage of you.” Jungkook’s body started trembling harder, his head shaking. “I c-couldn’t l-let-I couldn’t-I-“ Taehyung kneeled down next to him and pulled him into his arms just as Jungkook burst into tears. He buried his face in Taehyung’s chest as the omega nuzzled into his hair, shushing him and whispering that it was okay. They were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi will start the next chapter!! <3


	3. III

“Jimin~” After weeks of sleep, only being woken up to have his wound redressed and to drink the liquid the other alpha provided for him, this was the first thing out of Yoongi’s mouth once he was able to shift and speak.

“Who’s Jimin?” One of the pups asked, Beomgyu, if Yoongi recalled correctly from the brief moments that he heard the small pack calling each other by name.

“My mate~” Yoongi panted out as he sat up, the small act winding him as he wasn’t used to doing much more than lying down.

The five pups stared at Yoongi in confusion, the youngest one leaning towards the tallest. “But he doesn’t have a mark?” He whispered, the taller shrugging.

Yoongi shook his head. “We didn’t get the chance to mark each other.” The alpha then shared his story with the small pack, starting with the beginning of his own pack when he and Namjoon had taken Seokjin, to how Jimin appeared in his life, and ending with the big fight. “The last thing I remember is that sorry excuse for an alpha’s teeth around my neck. I don’t even know how my pack’s doing, if the pups made it out okay, if Namjoon and Hoseok are alive, if they were able to save our omegas.”

The five pups in the den started shifting uncomfortably as the scent of Yoongi’s distress swelled in the small area, and the alpha that had been taking care of Yoongi moved closer to them to provide his own comforting pheromones. “You said this pack came from the north east?” Hyun, as Yoongi remembered the alpha’s name, asked and Yoongi nodded slightly. “Then I probably know who you’re talking about.” Yoongi looked up in surprise. “A couple of months ago, our old pack got word of a ruthless group of alphas that were going through and pillaging various territories they came across as they searched for something that had been taken from them. We tried to prepare for them as best we could, but our efforts were futile as they were much stronger than us.” He glanced around at the five pups huddling by him, affection shining in his eyes. “I managed to make it out with these five, and we’ve been getting by since.” Yoongi looked at the pups in pity, they were even younger than Jungkook and Taehyung, and definitely shouldn’t have had to witness the horrors of Hyunjin and his pack at such a young age. “We’ll help you~” Hyun finally said after the bout of silence. “Once your strength is back, will go with you to find out what happened to your pack and get your omegas back.”

“Thank you~” The alpha’s eyes showed with sincerity at Hyun’s offer. “And when…if we find Namjoon, he will reward you for your aide. Whether it be protection, shelter, a place in our pack. Your efforts won’t go ignored.” Hyun nodded his thanks before insisting that Yoongi lay back down and get some more rest.

~*~

With the rainstorm that had passed a couple of weeks earlier, it became more difficult for Hoseok and Namjoon to follow the pups’ scents. Hoseok kept his nose low to the ground in the hopes of finding a trail along with their scent, while Namjoon sniffed everything they passed, yipping at Hoseok anytime he caught a whiff of Jungkook or Taehyung so they could continue in the right direction.

The sun was beginning to set one day and the two were getting ready to find shelter for the night when the pungent odor of old blood attacked their senses, coming from the exact direction they had been following the pups’ scents in. The two alphas ran forward, fearing the worst, until they came across the body of an unknown alpha. They both shifted, breathing in relief now that they knew the blood didn’t belong to either of the pups. “They were definitely here though.” Hoseok panted as Namjoon scooped Soyoung out of her basket.

“How do you know?” Namjoon asked. “I can’t smell either of them over the blood.”

Hoseok pointed to the makeshift shelter just a few feet away from them. “That looks exactly like the shelters I used to make when it was just the three of us to shelter us from rain.” He walked over to the shelter, Namjoon following while gently rocking the pup that was beginning to fuss. “It smells like an omega in heat in here!” Hoseok exclaimed, plugging his nose slightly from the strength of the scent.

“One of them presented.” Namjoon commented in realization as Hoseok went back over to the dead body to sniff around it.

“I can smell a little bit of Jungkook on him.” Hoseok announced. “My guess is Taehyung presented, this guy tried to get to him, and Jungkook fought back.” He inspected the wolf’s torn out throat. “And won. I can’t even imagine how Jungkook is feeling right now, he was always the most sensitive one.”

Namjoon sighed, holding Soyoung close to his chest. “So instead of trying to find two pups, we now have to find a freshly presented omega and a pup on the verge of a mental breakdown.”

~*~

“Can you please just look at me?!” Taehyung and Jungkook had spent the last couple of weeks traveling in silence, the pup ignoring all of Taehyung’s attempts at playing or talking. The two were currently sitting next to a fire Jungkook had started to keep them warm as the nights were beginning to get colder, and Taehyung had decided he’d had enough of the silence. “We’re all alone out here, Kookie! We just lost our pack; I don’t want to lose my best friend too!” Jungkook continued to stare down at his lap, not saying a word. “Jungkook, I’m scared! Please say something!”

Jungkook took a shaky breath, finally saying his first words to Taehyung in weeks. “How can you still think of me as your best friend? I’m disgusting~”

The omega’s eyebrows furrowed, and he crawled closer to the pup. “Kookie, what are you talking about?”

Jungkook’s body had begun shaking at that point and he lifted his head up just enough that Taehyung could see the tears glistening in his eyes. “I killed someone, Tae. How can you even stand to be near me right now? I’m no better than Jimin and Seokjin’s old pack or the pack that killed our parents.”

“You’re nothing like them, Kookie.” Taehyung insisted, sitting right next to the pup, who tried to flinch away. The omega wrapped his arms around him before he could. “Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi have killed people before too. Do you think they’re just like those packs?” Jungkook shook his head, giving Taehyung a look as if asking how he could ever think that. “Exactly! Those packs kill people for power, to assert dominance, sometimes just for fun. Our alphas killed to protect us, and that’s exactly what you did! You were protecting me! You’re just like our alphas.” Jungkook avoided the omega’s gaze, obviously not believing him. “I’ve known you literally your entire life, Kookie. You wouldn’t have killed that alpha if you didn’t feel like you absolutely had to.”

After a moment, Jungkook finally curled into Taehyung’s warmth, allowing the omega to scent him like they used to when they were just tiny pups mimicking the older wolfs around them. “So, you don’t hate me?”

Taehyung nuzzled into Jungkook’s neck. “I could never hate you, Kookie~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll hear from Seokjin and Jimin at the beginning of the next chapter!


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape scene is in this chapter. If this could be harmful to you, then please, once Hyunjin leaves the cell, skip over the rest of Jimin & Seokjin's scene.

Jimin looked up as the door to the cell opened, his features hardening into a glare as he saw Hyunjin stepping inside. “An omega shouldn’t have such a nasty look.” Hyunjin said condescendingly. “Especially when there’s a guest. You should be doing your best to look pretty.”

Jimin wanted to retort back about showing him pretty but was much too tired to do more than roll his eyes and look away. It had become increasingly harder to get comfortable enough to sleep thanks to his gradually growing belly, leading to him getting far less than enough rest each night.

Hyunjin waved the ‘guest’ inside, and Jimin felt his insides churn as a familiar alpha appeared in his vision. “And here he is Minjoon.” Hyunjin gestured to Seokjin’s trembling body.

Minjoon was notorious for how he treated omegas. He was known for forcing himself on omegas whenever he went into rut, then turning around and accusing them of taking advantage of him in his time of vulnerability. He also wasn’t afraid to get rough with them, throwing them to the ground or even hitting them to ‘put them in their place’. Jimin watched warily as the male approached his best friend.

The alpha inspected the limp omega, kneeling on the ground and looking him over. He sniffed the air then placed his hands on Seokjin’s hip to roll him onto his stomach, earning a hiss from Jimin. “That omega of yours needs to learn some manners.”

“Yes, we’re working on it.” Hyunjin replied as he moved to stand next to Jimin, curling his fingers into the omega’s hair just tight enough that Jimin couldn’t pull back, no matter how hard he tried.

“And you didn’t tell me this one had already been bred.” Minjoon looked at Hyunjin in slight anger after having realized why Seokjin smelt off. “You know how that would reflect on me? Mating an impure omega?”

Hyunjin nodded. “Yes, but considering he had been stolen by a different pack who impregnated him, and since it shows that he is fertile and can carry on your bloodline…” Hyunjin trailed off, and Minjoon agreed. “I have to tend to a few duties, but feel free to stay as long as you like. Just knock on the door to get the guard’s attention when you’re ready to leave.” The heir then left, leaving the two omegas alone with Minjoon.

“You might not be pure anymore…” Minjoon commented, running his hand over Seokjin’s hip and down his thigh, “but you do seem like the perfect omega right now. Submissive, compliant…fertile.” He brought his hand back to the omega’s hip and rolled him over all the way onto his stomach.

“Get away from him.” Jimin hissed out. “Leave him alone.”

“This doesn’t concern you, bitch.” Minjoon growled as he lifted Seokjin’s hips up slightly, positioning him as if the omega were presenting.

As the alpha kneeled behind Seokjin, Jimin lunged across the cell only to be stopped by the chain around his ankle. “Don’t fucking touch him!” Jimin grabbed onto the chain with both hands and started pulling at it, also jerking his leg in an attempt to pull it out of the wall as the alpha pressed his member against Seokjin’s entrance. “Stop it!”

Jimin continued to yank at the chain as Minjoon thrusted into Seokjin, the omega’s limp body moving across the floor of the cell. He pulled and screamed until his throat was sore, his ankle was bruised, and his hands were bleeding, and then he pulled and screamed some more. Only when the alpha’s hips stilled, his seed spilling into his best friend did he finally stop, lying down on the ground as he sobbed for Seokjin. Minjoon pulled out of Seokjin and walked over to the door, not even bothering to check on the omega before summoning a guard to let him out.

Once they were alone in the room, Jimin turned his head to look at the other omega, stretching his arm across the floor as if trying to reach out for Seokjin’s hand. “I’m so sorry~” He whispered through his tears. “I couldn’t protect you.” He searched Seokjin’s face once again for any sign of emotion, sobbing harder when he saw a tear slipping down his cheek.

~*~

The sun had just begun to rise when Yoongi stepped out of the den that had been his home for the past few months as he recovered. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hyun corralling the five sleepy, yawning pups. “Thanks again, for all your help.”

Hyun waved him off. “You don’t need to thank me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I just left you to die or abandoned you now.”

Yoongi gave him a small smile before turning to the pups. “You guys ready for our adventure?”

They all perked up at that, Kai even bouncing slightly. “Are we gonna finally meet Jimin?” He had been the most excited to meet the omega after hearing all of Yoongi’s stories about him.

“Hopefully you will~” Yoongi said quietly before turning back around. The seven of them then shifted into their wolves, Yoongi taking the lead while Hyun stayed in the back to keep all of the pups in his sight as they began to head east, towards Yoongi’s old territory.

If they could just make it there, then hopefully there would be enough lingering scents that Yoongi could track them further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin my poor baby TT I'm a horrible person for putting you through this


	5. V

The pups began to whimper as the scent of blood and death became more prominent. Hyun was quick to nuzzle against them in comfort as Yoongi continued to lead them further into his old territory. Once they reached the den, they all shifted, and Yoongi didn’t waste any time before speaking. “We should still have some supplies stockpiled in there if you want to feed the pups while I go see where everyone went off to.” Hyun nodded in agreement and Yoongi took off.

He stopped once he caught the lingering scent of Jimin, turning to look in the direction he knew the other pack would have taken him and Seokjin. Every fiber in his being was telling him to go that way and rip apart every wolf in that pack until Jimin was safe and back in his arms. But the logical side of him knew that wouldn’t work, especially since he now had five pups to think about along with Hyun. He forced himself to move, checking out the different hiding spaces first to see if Soyoung, Taehyung, and Jungkook were still there, and then to see if he could find out what direction they went in.

After he concluded his searching, he went back to Hyun and the pups, who were chowing down on some fruits that had been inside the den and informed them of what he found. “Namjoon and Hoseok took Namjoon’s pup and followed the scent of our other two pups to try to find them first. We’ll follow their scents, then when we find them, we’ll regroup and come up with a plan to get our omegas back.”

“Lead the way~” Hyun said, urging the pups to finish their small meal before shifting and following Yoongi towards the river.

~*~

Taehyung and Jungkook were still walking, Taehyung clutching his stomach as he followed the younger. “I’m so hungry, Kook!” Taehyung whined as his stomach growled once again. “Can we please stop and look for something to eat?”

“No, Tae, we can’t stop yet.” Jungkook looked around at the area that was too open for his comfort level, wiping away the sweat beading on his forehead. He was confused for a second as to why he felt so hot, as it was fairly cool that day and the clouds were covering the sun so it wasn’t beating down on them, but he quickly brushed it off and focused on getting to a more dense area of the forest so he and Taehyung could rest and find something to eat.

Taehyung whined once again. “Just for a minute! All I need is a couple of berries to tide me over! It won’t take that long-“

“I said no, Taehyung!” Jungkook raised his voice, whirling around to look at the omega with a harsh look, causing Taehyung to whimper quietly. “We’re not stopping yet!”

“Okay, I’ll stop asking.” Taehyung said quietly, and if it had not been for the unexplained rage sitting in Jungkook’s chest, the younger male would have apologized immediately and pulled his best friend into a hug.

They continued their journey, Taehyung gradually moving closer to Jungkook until they finally made it to an area that Jungkook deemed safe enough. By that point, Taehyung was practically on top of Jungkook as the pup moved to sit down. “What’s gotten into you? Is it because I snapped at you? I’m really sorry!” Jungkook exclaimed, the guilt of his earlier response finally hitting him.

Taehyung shook his head, sitting down next to him. “No, you just smell really good.” Taehyung stuck his nose into the crook of Jungkook’s neck, inhaling the black pepper scent radiating off of him.

“What do you mean I smell good?” Jungkook asked, wiping more sweat off his forehead. “I don’t have a scent-“ He suddenly stopped talking as he felt a twist in his gut. He felt a burning sensation wash over him, making him tune out the world except for a sudden whimper and strong burst of cinnamon slick.

When Jungkook felt the urge to push Taehyung down to the ground and claim him for himself, he realized what was happening. “Jungkook, please~” Taehyung mewled, clinging closer to the presenting alpha.

Jungkook mustered all the strength he had to push Taehyung away, the omega immediately pleading for him to come back. “No!” Jungkook yelled as he took off running through the trees, trying to get as far from Taehyung as possible.

~*~

Jimin stared off into space, trying to ignore the throbbing in his ankle, the stinging of his hands, and the stickiness of the dried tears on his face from the most recent ‘suitor’ who had come to ‘look at’ Seokjin. The door opened up once again and Jimin immediately looked at it, already preparing to hiss and hurl profanities at whoever was about to walk in. But then the sight of a familiar face made his expression soften.

“You have ten minutes.” Jimin heard Hyunjin say before the door closed, but all he could do was stare wide eyed at his old best friend standing before him.

“Taemin?” He asked as the alpha rushed over to him. “I thought you were dead!”

“Why would you think that?” Taemin asked as he crouched down to be at Jimin’s height.

Jimin shrugged slightly. “Seemed like that was the only plausible explanation as to why you hadn’t come to see me yet.”

Taemin sighed. “Some pack members voiced their suspicions about me helping you escape the first time, so I had to lay low for a while. If I had tried to come see you sooner, it wouldn’t have looked good for me.”

“And if you had tried to come sooner, maybe Seokjin wouldn’t be getting raped on a nearly daily basis.” Jimin snapped, eyes shining with tears as some of his anger over the situation came through.

“Is that what they’re doing?” Taemin asked, having not realized before what the viewings for the exposé had been being used for. “I’d heard that he was now the ‘perfect’ omega, but I didn’t realize…I thought it was because…” He glanced behind him to where Seokjin was still lying trembling on the floor, implying that Seokjin’s inability to move or speak was what he had assumed they were talking about. “Is he like that because of them?”

Jimin shook his head. “No, that’s from being separated from his pup and not knowing if his mate is alive because the last time he saw him, he was being overtaken by a group of feral wolves.”

Sympathy shown in Taemin’s eyes at Jimin’s words, obviously feeling for the omega. “I’d heard about his pup…and yours,” Taemin’s gaze dropped to Jimin’s now slightly protruding stomach, “but I didn’t think that one was true.”

Jimin looked down at his stomach, resting his hand over it. “Well, it is.”

“It’s not Hyunjin’s, is it?”

Jimin shook his head quickly. “I wouldn’t be sitting here talking to you if it was.” Jimin said honestly.

Taemin sighed in relief. “I was worried, because that’s what Hyunjin’s been telling everyone.” Jimin’s eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare. “He said that you finally complied to mating him the second you arrived back and that he impregnated you with the heir to the pack.”

“That’s definitely not the case. I would die before I let Hyunjin have any claim over my pup.”

“And that’s why I’m getting you out of here.” Taemin said. “That’s what I came to tell you. Now that the pack has lost interest in if I helped you escape the first time or not, I’m able to do some recon. I’m watching the guards and their schedules and looking for easy escape points in the territory.” Jimin pulled Taemin into a grateful hug. “I’m getting you and Seokjin out of here if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Thank you so much~” Jimin whispered into the alpha’s shoulder, only pulling out of the hug when he felt a jolt in his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Taemin asked upon seeing Jimin’s wide eyes and the way he was clutching his stomach.

Jimin shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong~” He giggled, some tears starting to spill out of his eyes. “The pup is kicking.” Jimin felt another small kick, causing him to giggle again as he looked down at his stomach. “Hi, puppy!” He whispered excitedly, Taemin watching on in awe. “I feel you in there! I don’t know if you can hear me, but I love you so much, and I’ll do anything to protect you.”


	6. VI

Namjoon stopped abruptly in the middle of the forest, nose twitching. Hoseok was about to nudge his side to see what was wrong when he suddenly caught onto the same scent Namjoon had: burnt cinnamon. Recognizing the cinnamon from the camp they had come across weeks before, they both took off running, not stopping until they came across a sobbing Taehyung.

The already distressed omega looked up in fear at the sound of footsteps approaching him, but quickly calmed when he recognized the scents of rain and smoke permeating towards him followed by two very familiar wolves bursting through the trees. Taehyung cried in delight, launching himself at Hoseok who just barely managed to shift in time to catch the omega in his arms. Taehyung then began to sob harder into Hoseok’s shoulder, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he tried to hold the alpha as tightly as possible.

“Taehyung, where’s Jungkook?” Namjoon asked once he’d set Soyoung down as gently as possible and shifted.

The omega somehow managed to cry even harder as he wailed into Hoseok’s shoulder. “Alpha didn’t want me!”

The two alphas looked at each other in confusion before realization hit them. Namjoon sniffed around until he caught onto a faint trail of black pepper. “I’m gonna go make sure he didn’t run too far then wait out his rut. Take care of our omega.” Hoseok nodded as Namjoon shifted and ran off through the trees.

Namjoon ran for about 15 minutes until he hit what seemed like an invisible wall of black pepper. Recognizing the territorial scenting, he paced around for a bit until he was sure Jungkook was in the immediate area, then settled down to wait for his pack’s newest alpha to get through his first rut.

~*~

Jungkook groaned as he opened his eyes, wondering how he was supposed to move with how achy his body was. He mustered up all his strength to sit up, looking around at his surroundings. He couldn’t recognize what area of the forest he was in and wondered if he would even be able to find his way back considering all of his memories after pushing Taehyung away were a blur.

He finally managed to stand up, brushing himself off until he caught a waft of rain. He froze as he looked up, his heart stopping at the sight of his pack alpha standing just a few feet away from him. “You feeling okay? Not too sore?”

“Namjoon?” Jungkook whispered, not fully believing the alpha was standing in front of him. He stared at him until enough time passed that he was convinced it was the actual alpha, then he ran towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”

Namjoon chuckled slightly as he hugged Jungkook back. “And leave you and Taehyung all alone?”

“Oh my god, Taehyung~” Jungkook exclaimed, extremely concerned for the omega. “We have to find him!”

“He’s fine, Hoseok’s with him.” Namjoon informed the freshly presented alpha, Jungkook breathing in relief both from Taehyung being okay and from hearing that Hoseok was there too. “He was a bit upset when we found him, but I’m sure after a few days with Hoseok and getting to play with Soyoung has calmed him down.”

Jungkook nodded a bit as Namjoon turned to lead him back to where the pack was. “You said Hoseok and Soyoung were with you. What about Yoongi? And Seokjin and Jimin?” Namjoon looked back at him, and his expression was enough of an answer for the young alpha. “Oh~”

“We’re going to get Seokjin and Jimin back.” Namjoon assured Jungkook before leading him back to the others.

When they finally did make it back, the first thing Jungkook saw was Taehyung playing happily with Soyoung, the sight making a funny feeling erupt in his stomach. “Welcome back!” Hoseok exclaimed, holding up some fruit. “Taehyung and I picked some of this a while ago. Jungkook, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Taehyung looked up from the pup in his arms, smiling over at Jungkook. “I finally got some berries!”

Jungkook sat down next to the omega, quietly thanking both him and Hoseok for the food. “I’m so sorry, Taehyung, I-“

Taehyung waved off his apology. “You have no reason to be sorry. I know you were just trying to protect me; I can’t be upset over that.” He rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder in a small attempt at a hug.

“But I left you alone.” Jungkook said. “Who knows what would have happened if Namjoon and Hoseok hadn’t shown up?”

Taehyung shrugged. “We’ll never know, so there’s no use dwelling on it.” He nudged the alpha. “Now eat, you need to build up your strength after all that.” Jungkook shook his head slightly, wondering how he got so lucky to have such a kind and understanding person as his best friend.

~*~

Yoongi smelled the rotting flesh first, gesturing with his head for Hyun to stay back with the pups before he went further to explore. His heart raced with worry that his biggest fear would come true until he finally came across the almost fully decomposed corpse and realized that it wasn’t a member of his pack. He tried to block out the pungent scent of the dead wolf so he could possibly pick up a familiar scent.

When he finally caught a whiff of Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Namjoon all in the area, he couldn’t help but yip in delight. He bounded back to the others, gesturing to let them know they were on the right track before leading them around the corpse, not wanting the pups to have to see that at their age, and back in the direction his pack had gone in. As the scents began to grow stronger, he wanted to increase his pace, but held back so as not to leave his new future pack behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the pack is back together!!
> 
> From now on the fic will mainly focus on Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook, so we won't be seeing as much of Seokjin, Jimin, and Yoongi


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you do not follow me on twitter then you have not yet heard the news...I'M SEEING BTS IN CHICAGO ON JUNE 6 WITH SOUNDCHECK PASSES!!!!!
> 
> 2\. THE CONCEPT PHOTOS BITCH
> 
> 3\. Enjoy this chapter!

The pack wasted no time in getting back on their feet, heading northeast towards where they knew Hyunjin’s pack resided, and where they knew they would find their omegas. They traveled for months, weather shifting to freezing cold and snowy back to pleasantly warm and sunny. Soyoung grew as expected, having fun in the snow on the rare occasions that the pack paused long enough for the now mobile pup to explore, and then taking a great interest in the blooming flowers as springtime came. Half the time they were traveling, they would move slow enough to let her crawl alongside them, and the other half they would carry her in her basket so that they could cover more distance in hopes of getting to Seokjin and Jimin faster.

The sun was beginning to set when they stopped once again, Namjoon letting Soyoung out of her basket so she could crawl around a bit while they got settled into their camp for the night. As they all shifted, and Hoseok and Jungkook began to gather firewood while Taehyung bounced around them in an effort to get some of his energy out, Namjoon observed their surroundings, sniffing the air. An ache in his chest appeared as he caught onto the familiar lily scent that had been growing increasingly more prominent the closer they got to the territory.

Collecting himself, he turned to the rest of his pack. “We’re gonna have to start being extremely careful from here on out, guys. Their territory line is not too far from here, and if we want to actually have a chance at rescuing Seokjin and Jimin, then we got work hard at not getting caught. Taehyung, I’m sorry, but this means you gotta stop provoking Jungkook and Hoseok into playing with you.” The omega pouted but nodded that he understood. “In fact, you and Jungkook might have to stay behind with Soyoung while me and Hoseok go on.”

“What?!” Jungkook looked at their leader in shock. “You can’t be serious! We just got back together and you’re already wanting to separate us again?!”

“Jungkook,” Namjoon spoke calmly, “I can’t bring Soyoung along without risking her crying and alerting everyone to our presence, nor can I risk her safety. I also can’t risk the possibility that their pack might try to go for Taehyung next. Keeping them as far away from the action is best, and I would like for you to stay and watch over them, just as extra protection.”

“What about you?” Jungkook asked. “Who’s going to protect you?”

Namjoon sighed and opened his mouth to respond but stopped as he heard rustling coming from behind him. Without missing a beat, he and Hoseok both shifted and turned around to see an unfamiliar wolf with the familiar scent of Hyunjin’s pack surrounding him. Hoseok moved to pounce on the intruder, only for the male to shift into his human form and hold his arms up. “Wait, I’m not here to hurt you or attack you.” The two alphas slowly shifted into human form but didn’t lose their defensive stance as the male continued to talk. “I heard you talking about Seokjin and Jimin and assumed you must be their pack.” Everyone’s eyes widened at the mention of their omegas. “I’m here to help.”

Hoseok scoffed a bit in disbelief. “Help? How?”

“By getting them back out.” The male held his hand out. “I’m Taemin, I’m a good friend of Jimin’s, and the one who helped him escape the first time.” Namjoon hesitantly shook the other alpha’s hand, not fully sure if he could trust him yet, but not wanting to reject a possible ally who could help them. “The second I heard Hyunjin had brought them back, I haven’t stopped trying to find a way to get them out again.”

“How are they?” Taehyung ran forward. “Are they okay?”

Taemin bit his lips before responding. “They’re alive, but I wouldn’t say okay.” The rest of the pack invited him to sit with them, asking him to elaborate on the state of their omegas. “Jimin’s strong. He hasn’t succumbed to anything that Hyunjin has tried on him. He’s always had that fighting spirit about him though.” He looked between the alphas. “Whenever I get to visit him, he talks about his mate that’s going to make Hyunjin wish he’d never been born. Is that one of you?”

The entire pack fell silent at that, Hoseok being the one to speak up. “We haven’t seen Yoongi since the day your pack attacked. We’ve come to terms with the fact that he’s most likely dead.” Taemin bowed his head in a sign of respect and to express how sorry he was. “Has Hyunjin touched Jimin? Or done anything to hurt him?”

Taemin shook his head. “Hyunjin may be an asshole in every sense of the word, but he would never harm an omega with pup.” Everyone’s eyes widened in shock at the news. “You guys didn’t know?”

“It must have happened right before the attack.” Taehyung whispered, eyes filling with the tears at the knowledge that Jimin was having to go through all of this while pregnant.

“What about Seokjin?” Namjoon asked, unable to hold back his worries for his mate any longer. “How is he?”

Taemin looked at Namjoon. “I’m guessing your Seokjin’s mate? Jimin has talked about you a lot too. He admires you very much.” Namjoon nodded slightly, just wanting Taemin to get on with sharing the news. “He’s not really all there right now.” The alpha felt his heart crying at that statement, barely hearing Hoseok asking what Taemin meant by that. “Whenever I see him, he’s just curled up on the floor, shivering, not talking, not acknowledging anyone. He just stares off into space. Jimin said that he’s been like that since they were first taken. Something about being in shock from being separated from his pup. I think it’s an omega reaction.”

“Is that it?” Namjoon asked monotonously, trying to stay strong for his pack by holding back his emotions. “I feel like there’s more.”

Taemin sighed. “Hyunjin has set up an exposé for him. To show him off to all the interested alphas in the hopes of getting him mated off soon.” Namjoon clenched his fist at that. “Hyunjin lets alphas go in at set times of the day to ‘observe’ him and see if they think he would be a good mate. You can probably guess what most of them do.” The alpha was unable to hold back the growl that erupted from his chest at that.

Namjoon stood up from where he’d been sitting. “New plan, we’re getting them out of there as soon as possible. I don’t care if I have to run in by myself and rip apart everyone who stands in my way. I am not letting my mate go through that anymore.”

“Well we’re definitely not letting you go by yourself.” Hoseok said, turning to Taemin. “How soon could you get them out?”

“If I were still doing it by myself, weeks. But with you guys here now…” Taemin processed his number one plan in his head, “maybe a few days. I can take care of the guards while you guys get them out. But I’m gonna need something in return.” The pack looked at him in curiosity at what he meant. “Protection. Some people were already pushing for me to be punished after the first escape, but I managed to throw them off my scent. If they get out the second time, there’s no way I’m getting out of there alive, so I need you guys to let me come with you and protect me when they inevitably come after you again.”

“If it means getting my mate and Jimin back alive, then I’d be willing to do anything.” Namjoon said honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plan is in action!! Only one, possibly two more chapters left!


	8. VIII

The sun had just set a few days later when the pack saw Taemin again. “It’s time~” The alpha had said before anyone could speak. “I was gonna wait a couple of days to be safe, but they’re gathering everyone for the official announcement of who will get Seokjin.” Namjoon growled. “We have to do it tonight. Most of the pack will be far away from where they’re being kept, and the guards that will still be there, I’ve already given them something to knock them out. We’ll need to get in and out within the next couple of hours.”

Namjoon and Hoseok sprung into action. “Okay, remember, you two have to stay here.” The pack alpha informed Taehyung and Jungkook, the omega cuddling Soyoung into his chest as she snoozed. He could tell Jungkook was about to argue back, so Namjoon placed his hand on the young alpha’s shoulder. “I’m counting on you to protect them.” Jungkook took a deep breath and nodded, putting his hand on Namjoon’s arm and squeezing, a silent way of asking him to be careful, before turning back to Taehyung and Soyoung.

Namjoon and Hoseok approached Taemin, informing the other omega they were ready to get going. “Follow me~” Taemin stated, shifting into his wolf and taking off towards the pack, the other alphas following closely behind.

~*~

Jimin had his head back against the wall, lightly hitting it repeatedly against the stone. Hyunjin had kindly informed him that the choosing of Seokjin’s mate would be taking place that night, and now the omega was silently praying for any kind of miracle to happen and prevent his best friend from being taken away from him forever. He could feel the tears starting to fall, but then a movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Or a lack of movement you could say.

He looked over at Seokjin to see that the omega was no longer trembling, his body completely still. “S-seokjin?” Jimin stammered, worried that something was really wrong. The older omega made a sound, but Jimin couldn’t tell what it was. “What?”

“Namjoon~” The omega mumbled again, this time loud enough that Jimin could make it out.

“Namjoon?” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows only for his eyes to widen mere seconds later when he heard a faint growl coming from outside their cell. He sat up straight, watching the door expectantly.

Sure enough, the door opened, revealing their pack alpha who ran straight for the omega lying on the ground. The second he was in Namjoon’s arms, Seokjin starting crying, loud sobs escaping him as he buried his face in the alpha’s neck. “I’m here, baby, it’s gonna be okay!”

Jimin kept watching expectantly as Hoseok entered next, coming towards him with the keys to his chains. “Soyoung?” He heard Seokjin ask through his sobs as Hoseok made quick work of unlocking him.

“She’s with Jungkook and Taehyung.” Namjoon assured the omega, catching the keys as Hoseok threw them to him. “She’s okay, baby~”

“Hobi~” Jimin finally breathed out as the alpha picked him up.

“We gotta hurry.” Hoseok said. “Taemin’s tricks didn’t work on one of the guards. Can’t risk one of the other pack members having heard what happened and coming to check it out.” Hoseok rushed out of the cell, Namjoon close behind with Seokjin in his arms.

“Where’s Yoongi?” Jimin asked as they met up with Taemin, the group running towards the forest.

Jimin felt Hoseok’s steps falter slightly, his smile already falling as he realized. “I’m so sorry, Jimin~” The omega felt his blood run cold at the confirmation, falling silent as they continued on their way to Jungkook, Taehyung, and Soyoung.

~*~

Seokjin cried silently as he looked down at his sleeping pup, not even fully believing that he was actually back with his family. “I told you she’s okay.” Namjoon said softly, gently rubbing the omega’s back.

He turned away from his pup, burying his face in Namjoon’s neck once more, nuzzling almost violently as he tried to take in as much of the alpha’s scent as possible. “You don’t know how happy I am to be back with you.”

“Probably as happy as I am to have you back.” Namjoon whispered, nuzzling his mate back.

Seokjin suddenly held onto the alpha tighter, holding Namjoon’s face in the crook of his neck. “I need you to mate me, right now.”

Namjoon pulled back from Seokjin, heart breaking at the omega’s whine. “I can’t right now.” The omega’s bottom lip began to tremble. “You’re not in heat, and I’m not in rut-“

“I don’t care about that!” Seokjin exclaimed, tears slipping out of his eyes. “What happens if they attack again and I somehow get stuck with them again? It would just be a repeat of what I went through back there! If I’m claimed, then they can’t touch me! Please, mate me~”

Namjoon opened his mouth to say how the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Seokjin, but then he realized that the omega was already hurting. That thought brought tears to his eyes, that his mate was hurting so badly that he was literally begging to be put into some of the most excruciating physical pain he would ever experience. And with that, Namjoon closed his mouth, nodding that he would do what Seokjin asked.

He buried his face in Seokjin’s neck again, gently running his nose along the omega’s skin before licking at it. He felt Seokjin shivering at the prepping, the omega tensing slightly as he prepared for what was to come. When Namjoon was sure that he would back out if he waited in longer, he sunk his teeth in, feeling his heart break at the blood curdling scream that came out of Seokjin.

~*~

Taehyung and Jungkook turned to the cave they had found for a campground for the next couple of nights once everyone was reunited, eyes full of worry. “Don’t~” Jimin said monotonously. “Seokjin probably convinced Namjoon to mate, that’s all it is.”

The rest of the pack turned their gaze on the omega, as that had been the first time he’d spoken since the alphas had broken him out of the cell. Ever since they got to their camp for the night, he’d just stared silently into the fire, his hand resting on his stomach. “Jimin, are you-“

“I’m fine~” Jimin cut off Taemin’s question, brining his other hand up to wipe away the stray tear that had slipped out of the corner of his eye. “Of course I am, I should have seen this coming. Or at least considered it a possibility. Hell, I saw how Hyunjin dragged him off.”

Taehyung moved to sit next to Jimin, resting his head on his shoulder. “You are allowed to be sad, you know~”

“I know,” Jimin nodded. “But I still need to be here for you guys, I’m your alpha omega.” Taemin’s eyebrows furrowed, and Hoseok whispered that he would explain it to him later. “Plus, it’s not like he’s fully gone. I still have a part of him.” Jimin looked down at his stomach, rubbing his hand over it lovingly.

“You’re gonna have the cutest pup.” Taehyung said, hoping to cheer his friend up a bit.

Jimin managed to let out a chuckle while thanking him, then he stood up. “I’m tired, I’m gonna try to get some sleep.” He hobbled towards the cave on his now bandaged up ankle, hoping that whatever Namjoon and Seokjin were getting up to wouldn’t prevent him from getting a well-deserved night’s sleep.

“Okay, now what’s this about an ‘alpha omega’?” Taemin asked.

Hoseok opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a sudden scream of pain from Jimin. Everyone turned to see the omega on the ground, face scrunched in pain as he held his stomach. “Jimin? What’s wrong?” Jungkook was the first to reach him, inspecting him thoroughly to try to find the source of the problem. He stopped when a metallic scent burned his nostrils, causing him to slowly part Jimin’s legs to look between them. “He’s bleeding~”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “That can’t be good.” The group looked at each other, completely helpless as they had no idea what to do to help their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this installment! But don't worry, there will be a third one, making this a trilogy!!
> 
> What do you think will happen in the third and final book?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm!!


End file.
